Stuck in the Labyrinth
by Divine In5anity
Summary: Erza has been a in rut for 5 year, to her its doesn't even feel as if time is moving properly until an encounter at the Tower of Heaven. M rated for language and suggestive scenes (maybe) AU
1. It's a small world

**Hola Chicas. I have a new story that I hope you'll like, oh yeah there will probably be **** a lot of ooc-ness and nonsensical random turns in conversation **

**ok **

**~disclaimer~**

**I'm pretty sure you know I don't own fairy tail **

**ok on with the story **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It's a small world

Lucy dragged her to another club, this had to be the 4th one that night, since Mira was too busy planning possibly the most important wedding of the year; her own, so Lucy decided to play the match-maker for her friend.

Her friend being Erza Scarlet, heiress to the Red Armoured Industries or RAI for short. Unfortunately the beautiful scarlet haired 25 year old has had a dry spell for the last 5 years.

"Lucy, can I go home yet?" Erza complained.

Lucy just laughed, " of course not, the night is still young!" She exclaimed.

"The night died of old age," Erza muttered as they were confronted with a large building, it had the words 'The Tower Of Heaven' written with neon lights, you could feel the vibrations from the ground, and the bass could be heard from a mile away, "I if this heaven you can condemn me to hell for all I care."

Upon hearing this Lucy turned to look at her, "Oh c'mon Erz, I know you don't get a chance to take a break this often, I know your life is speeding and it isn't stopp-"

"Lucy I'd appreciate it if you didn't break in to song." She cut her off, her voice incredibly harsh.

The blonde pouted, forcing tears into her large brown eyes, "I'm sorry Erza, I just wanted you to relax and enjoy yourself, so can you at least try?"

Erza sighed in defeat, "Alright but after this I'm going home."

Lucy's pout quickly disappeared as she dragged her into the Tower Of Heaven, and wow was it heavenly, complete with drunks and wasters, neon lights and loud music, sweat and vomit, yep Gods graces really couldn't compare.

Erza looked around for Lucy to find she had already vanished onto the dance floor capturing many admiring eyes.

Erza sighed and went to the upstairs section because it had a bar and a balcony, she sat down and earned her a wink from a blonde, tanned bartender.

Whilst wiping a glass, "What can I get for ya'," he smiled.  
She sighed, "Something strong, bitter, and will make me forget."

"Is there anything in particular, Miss?"

"Erza. And everything if you've got something that can do that," she said looking down at her hands.

Placing a small glass in front of her, he replied, "well, I can't make you anything like that Miss Erza, but I'm sure this will take the edge off it all, I'm Sho by the way." He said she assumed he was trying to make conversation.

"How much is it?" She asked harshly ruining all chances of a conversation.

His smile widened, "it's on the house Miss Erza."

Erza just blinked a him, there was no one on the second floor and he was giving it her for free?

"You sure?" An eyebrow rose, "there's nobody up here."

he chuckled, it actually made him look like a young boy, "hehe yeah I'm sure, you'll pay me back later Miss Erza."

"I can't really deny a free drink," she picked up the glass and stood up, "I'm allowed on to the balcony, right?"

"Yeah, go knock yourself out," he chimed.

She strolled onto the balcony, the music was muffled but the bass could still be heard clearly from the speaker, it was around 4am and she could already see some signs of morning, she sighed failing to notice another presence near her, until the distinct smell of smoke hit her nose.

Upon this smell she turned around and saw a man with blue hair, he probably dyed it, a crimson tattoo around his right eye. Usually something like that would look idiotic and regret would be permanently be etched onto their faces like the tattoo they decided to have, but his actually suited him it fitted his dark aura, he was dressed in a black short sleeved collared shirt, a thin white tie loosely hanging around his neck, and a pair of ripped dark blue jeans finished off with some old black converse, he was surprisingly attractive in a rebel kind of way, but unfortunately he looked like a dougebag too, pity, this was the first guy in 5 years to have so much potential.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked his voice smooth like chocolate but chocolate can get sickly.

"Yes actually," she turned back to look out at the city, "The suns about to rise, I should be in bed by now."

"Well I'll have to lower my standards, but that can be arranged," he said as if he was accepting some kind of dangerous mission.

Erza was taken aback by this, "w-what did you say?" Her voice became menacing as she glared at him.

Then the douge started laughing, "hehe I kid...I kid you," he took a drag, "I'm not nearly drunk enough to consider..." His eyes travelled down her figure, "...that."

"Cheeky bastard!" Erza spat then she noticed he wasn't even looking at her anymore but instead he stared at the glass in her hand. "what are you looking at?"

"Did Sho give you a forget-me-not?" He sounded kind of worried.

"Oh is that what this things called? Yeah I guess," putting the glass closer to her lips only to be stopped by his hand.

"Those things are lethal and I'm not sure you can handle it," taking the glass from her grasp, "plus I don't want to see your ginger ass vomiting all over the place."

Erza was going to;

Hit him.

Attack him.

Torture him.

Dismember him.

And other painful things that were currently absent from her mind.

She stared at him her eyes full of rage and bloodlust.

"Oh, that look," he took a sip from _Erza's _glass and discarded his cigarette, "it's not the first time I've seen it."

"Well, OF COURSE NOT! A douge like you probably gets it from every living thing he comes across!" She roared.

He coughed a little, "I'm all up for experimentation, but, beasitiality is a bit far," taking another sip of the brown liquid, "...though I did consider it when I said I'd lower my standards for you." He added.

A vein in Erza's forehead.

"Are you calling me a beast?"

"No, I'm implying it," he smirked a dougebag smirk.

Erza wasted no time and went to smack him across his face only for her hand to be stopped by his unoccupied hand, that smirk widening.

* * *

Down stairs Lucy was getting tired of dancing, she sat down by the bar and got herself some water as she was trying to sober herself up (like she'd go home to her father wasted, the man man would beat her).

The mood had dampened, Erza was right the night had died and the was no more action no the floor.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing drinking water in a club?" The random pink haired man said to her, "I'm not the smartest nut in the shell but even I know that people come here to get wasted and have a good time." He had a cheerful smile on his face.

She sighed, "yeah I'm just getting a little tired, 'tis all," she got a better look a him, though he had pink hair he had a _fine _body, and black soulful eyes.

"A-anyway, have you seen friend anywhere? She has red hair , brown eyes and probably had a pissed off expression on her face."

The man blinked for a second, Lucy almost thought he didn't even listen to her.

"Oh, she went upstairs about half an hour ago," as he finished saying this the blonde ran off in the direction of stairs while avoiding all the drunken idiots.

She turned back for an moment and shouted, "Thanks Pinky!"

"It's salmon!" He yelled back annoyed.

Lucy made her way upstairs to find the only person up there was the bartender, "Err, excuse me but have you seen a red head anywhere?" She asked him.

A smile appeared on the bartenders face, "Yes, she's out on the balcony." He said pointing towards the door.

She thanked him and went on to the balcony to find her friend with a strangely familiar blue hair man grasping her wrist.

"Jellal?" She thought out loud also getting the attention of Erza and the bluenette.

"Lucy Heartfillia, small world, it's been a while," he smiled a wholesome smile which left the redhead immensely confused.

"Yes it has," Lucy turned to Erza, "I'm gonna steal her now if you don't mind."

Jellal released Erza's wrist, "Nah, you con have her," Lucy started to drag Erza out of the building.

Once they got outside the buliding Erza thought it was about time to get some answers out of the blonde.

"How do you know that guy?" She asked.

Lucy turned back to look at her, "What guy?"

"The blue haired jackass," her words cut harshly.

"Oh, you mean Jellal, he was in my class when I was at Era," she always sounded upset talking about her high school, "he was a good friend of mine."

Erza stopped in the street, staring at her, utter confusion written all over her face, "how can a person as amazing as you ever be friends with that asshole?"

Lucy just smiled, " Aw Erza thank you for saying such sweet things about me, but he's a great guy though sometime I swore he was a schizo."

Erza huffed, and they went their seep rat ways for the night-err morning.

* * *

After the girls left The Tower of Heaven closed for the night and Jellal was on the balcony with the bartender, Sho, and a certain pink haired man.

"Jellal! Who was that blonde?" A mischievous glint sparkled in his eye, "she was hot."

Sho sighed, "Natsu aren't you still with Lissana?"

"Yeah I am, I just don't think it's fair that Jellal knows all the pretty girls," Natsu complained.

Jellal lit himself a new cigarette, "If you really to know she's Lucy Heartfillia."

"Wow," Natsu's eyes widened, "So you know the heiress to the number one transport company in the world?"

The blue man shrugged, "we went to high school together, now Sho could you tell me who that redhead was?"

"Ohh so you're interested, huh, that conversation about beasitiality had me worried," the tanned man smirked.

"No, but I would like knowing the name of the person who made tonight so entertaining for me."

"I believe her name is Erza," he said heading back inside with Natsu.

Jellal inhaled the smoke and then whispered, "Erza huh?"

* * *

**Yay chapter 1 is finished. **

**Okay den please tell me if ya'll like **

**Read and review or don't its your choice **

**alrighty**

**PEACE OUT!**


	2. Through the Grapevine

**Hola Chicas**

**thank you so much for those reviews (they made me work harder on this chapter)**

**and thanks to all the people favourited and followed, I loves ya!**

**i hope you like this chapter**

**Now on with story :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Through the Grapevine

7:00am

A bluenette in bed after about an hour of sleep threw his shirt over his the clock to muffle the sound of the alarm but it was all in vain because a 7:01am his face was covered by a blue cat.

"Meow!" This was followed by the voice of its owner;

"Happy!" There it was, that voice belonged to none other than Natsu Dragneel.

"Ugh..." Great throw a hangover into the equation for a brilliant morning.

The cat shot off his face and right into the pinkettes hands.

"Jellal you really should wake up."

The bluenette groaned again and hugged his pillow tighter, he didn't plan on moving anytime soon.

"Geez, don't you remember that job you just so happen to have? You remember why you got it right?" Natsu's face was covered with a broad smile as he watched Jellal fall out of his bed and run to the bathroom.

"Aye!" Shouted the oddly literate cat.

"What is it Happy?" The blue cat found his way into Jellal's dresser, Natsu came over to see what had fascinated his cat so much, unfortunately at this time Jellal came out of the bathroom to get some clothes only to find his friend searching through his dresser, it didn't take for one of Jellal's shoes, which were conveniently lying next to the bathroom door, to hit Natsu in the back of the head.

"Owww!" The man cried, "What was that for Jelly?"

The towel clad man just shook his head, "Get out of my apartment...NOW!"

"No can do, buddy. Someone has to make sure you get to that job of yours 'cause we all know that if we didn't you'd whined up getting yourself fired." He said picking up his cat, "I'll be waiting outside," with that he left the room leaving Jellal alone, naked and standing next to his now open dresser.

"I'm sorry, again, you're right I couldn't even protect you from a cat, I really am useless," he whispered to whatever was in the dresser.

He then decided that he had been naked long enough he picked up his clothes and left to get changed for work.

* * *

On the other side of the city in a penthouse apartment Lucy was busying herself attempting to make breakfast.

Emphasis on the word 'attempting'.

Unfortunately for Lucy this wasn't her apartment, don't get me wrong Lucy did go home, but every morning she tends to show up at one of her friends houses and this morning the target was none than Erza Scarlet, who was soon in the kitchen with what looked like a bird's nest on her head.

"Lucy," she paused, "What piece of rotting roadkill did you decide to burn today?"

"I didn't know you kept road kill hehehe..." Let me clarify, Lucy is not a comedian, but someone has to cheer up our dear Erza... But I guess after this time she still hasn't the red-head isn't a morning person.

Erza staggered to the cupboard the to get herself some weetabix, because that is surely the best way to start a day.

"Lucy pass me some strawberries and cream."

The blonde obediently did as she was told and gathered the fruit and cream then she placed them in front of the redhead, while Erza started to prepare her breakfast she said, "So Erza what do you have planned for the day?"

Erza took a break from preparing her cereal and gave the Too-Perky-For-Mornings blonde a death glare, "I have work today..."

Lucy took a bite of her concoction and oddly enough she seemed perfectly fine, but this girl could just about stomach anything which was good for her but terrible for anyone who had to watch.

"Ok, but are you still coming to Mira's pre 'Bachelorette party' party, Erz?"

"Yeah, of course I am but please tell me why she's having two parties." Erza yawned finishing off her cereal.

"Let the matchmaker have her moment, it's not like the stripper's gonna be Gray," she said stuffing what looked like an egg into her mouth.

Erza smirked, "You're only known him a few months you so have no idea how fitting that is," she decided it was time to make herself look presentable and went back to her room to pick up some clothes then went to the bathroom.

Lucy was left to her own devices so she did the only thing that could keep her occupied at that point, she texted;

_To Mira_

_-Mornin' Mira xxx-_

_From Mira_

_-Good Morning Lucy! :)-_

No matter what Mira would always reply she had her phone on hand 24/7 I suppose it is necessary since she's a massive gossiper.

_From Mira_

_-So did you have any luck finding Erza a man?-_

As Lucy recalled it didn't look like her scarlet haired pal was interested in anyone but she did end up on the balcony alone with Jellal of all people, pity that it seemed iplike a less than pleasant first meeting.

_To Mira_

_-She founds man, but it looks like they made war not love-_

_From Mira_

_-Oh I see ;) but did you get a name or face or anything?-_

_To Mira_

_-Yeah, I'll tell you at your party xx-_

When Lucy was done texting as if on queue Erza came out of the bathroom adorning a form-fitting white short-sleeved blouse, a navy blue skirt and a pair of black boots, needless to say this girl was stunning.

"Lucy I've gotta go to work now." She said but what she really meant was, "Lucy you can leave now," but this was only because it was morning and she was cranky.

The blonde caught the message, "Well, I guess I better get going, I promised Levy at the Java Hut at eight, you know the one over in Hargeon Town."

Erza opened her front door, "Well then, you better get going or you'll be late, Hargeon is quite a distance away from here, oh and tell Levy I said hi," her voice full of fake sincerity.

"Yeah, yeah I get it," Lucy said walking towards the door, "remember to wear something nice tonight," and then she left Erza alone basking in tranquility, that is until she realised that she was actually running late.

"Crap!"

* * *

7:52am

"Crap..." A certain bluenette muttered whilst being _escorted _to work.

"What was that?" Natsu smirked still holding Happy.

Jellal groaned, "You know when you said you were making sure I got work?" The pinkette nodded, "Yeah, thought you'd be driving or at least let me take the bus."

"Aye," Happy meowed.

"Man you know about my motion sickness I can't get on a bike without passing out."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Then they continued walking until they were in front a large building that was very similar to most corporate offices but this one had an image of Jellal's tattoo on its front.

Natsu and Happy stared at the building awe, "Dude why do you hate working here so bad? if I had everything set up for me from the get go I'd enjoy every second of it."

Jellal shrugged and the check his watch, "Natsu it is now eight o'clock you have 12 hours to get you and the guys ready for later," Jellal was now in business mode.

"What style of song you thinking?"

"ok here's a challenge, how about a mix between Jimi Hendrix and Ed Sheeran?"

Happy literally sweat dropped at the near impossible request while Natsu was beaming, "Yeah, got it, let's synchronise our watches!"

The bluenette smirked, "Synchronise? Thats a big word for you," before Natsu could even respond he was already inside the building.

"Another day in hell," Jellal sighed walking through the corridors with employees showing their plastic smiles as they greeted him the hallways, that was until he reached the room of the man who planned on turning his life into another pawn for his own sadistic pleasure, the chief director of Fernandez Inc. Mr. Siegrain Fernandez. Jellal's older brother.

* * *

A small bluenette waited patiently at a table in the corner of the Java Hut, a very obscure coffee-house in Hargeon, it was usually the meeting point for hipsters and poetry boffins.

"Where is she?" She said checking for whoever she was waiting for.

Lucy walked in panicked and completely oblivious to the calming atmosphere since she made sounds that even dogs have difficulty hearing, drawing the attention of everyone in the shop.

"LEVY! I'm so sorry I'm late, you see I was at Erza's an-"

The bluenette 'Levy' cut her off quite rudely if I do say so myself, "Lulu, be quiet everybody's trying to listen to the poetry."

"Oh right," she turned to the poet on stage, "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

And she ran over to Levy's table in the corner of the store.

Levy sighed, "You always love making a scene don't you?" Sipping her mocha latte, "so can I have the novel now? I am the editor after all."

Lucy blinked, "oh, yeah..." She began searching through her bag for draft, "Thanks for publishing me anyways."

"Lulu you're so talented, it's an honor for McGarden Publishing to have you."

"Stop it, Levy," stuttered the blushing blonde.

Finishing her coffee the bluenette decided to ask;

"So did interesting happen last night?"

"Wha?"

"I heard through the grapevine that you went clubbing with Erza, so did anything happen?"

"Nothing really, there was this hot pink haired guy, he had arms like a drummer, _so hot,_" she gushed, "oh yeah, I saw Jellal there too."

Levy nodded and a smirk appeared on her face, "oo la la, I see Lucy found herself a man... Wait did you say Jellal? As in Jellal Fernandez, the one that went to our high school?"

"The very same."

It was safe to say Levy completely astonished, "You've kidding right? That guy was so shy, there is no way he'd be at a club."

"That's not the only thing," Lucy breathed, "When I found him he was alone on the balcony with Erza."

The bookish Bluenette calmed herself down a bit, "I wonder how this story will unfold."

Lucy giggled, "Lets just focus on Mira's party, Ok."

"Haha, okay okay, let's save this gossip for later."

* * *

**ok chapter 2 is finished I really hoped you liked it**

**rnr**

**Until next time **

**PEACE OUT!**


	3. I get by with help from my friends

**Hola Chicas**

**ok I'm sorry about the epic wait for this chapter life got in the way.**

**and this chapter might be worth the wait and for that imma sorry but either way I hope you like this chapter**

**Now on with the story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

I get by with a little help from my friends

The usual day at work wasn't so usual but wasn't that unusual either at least not for Erza and as we all probably know she's the heiress of RAI.

The Fashion company, so it's kind of a big deal.

And today its survey day!

Exciting is it not?

And another thing, it's Erza's job to walk a around and ask the questions, her father calls it working her way up the ladder, she calls it cruel and unusual punishment for no apparent reason.

Oh the joys!

It gets better, she has to survey 100 people of each sex, in the words of Chandler Bing; could her life be anymore complete?

"At times like these I sseriously contemplate genocide" she muttered to herself but it didn't go amiss by certain brunette standing by her side.

"ok. That was a little dark for this kind of day, but come on Erza you used to such a social butterfly," Cana a very good friend a bit of a drunk but a very good friend, "Well that is until Si-" she was cut off by the aura of death that happened to be surrounding Erza (she really isn't a morning person).

"Shut up Cana..."

The brunette wasn't all that fazed by this and just shrugged, "after 5 years I'd thought you'd be over it."

"I _am_ over it." Lies.

Cana smiled, "Oh that's good! Then are you going to Mira's party tonight? I know most of you guys haven't even met Laxus yet."

Erza sighed, "yeah I'm going, I need to see if the guy is actually good for her," aww Erza always putting others first.

"Like you'd be the judge, anyways the guy's bringing his friends along too, so there might be a new man in your future, oh and there a few in a band." She winked.

"oh great, Musicians!" Sarcasm intended.

* * *

Fernandez Inc., a marketing firm and they were very good at what they did, the founder; Sieghart Fernandez took great pleasure in modelling things to please the eye of the public, he loves it so much he even did it children.

First of all there Siegrain, named after the man himself, the boy was smart, he excelled in sports, he was also popular and being told this on a daily basis blew he ego up to astronomical proportions in other words he had a lot of self confidence and everyone knew it so in his fathers eyes he was the perfect son.

Secondly you have Mystogan, he's the enigma of the family, unreadable and observant, he didn't speak unless it was necessary which Sieghart greatly appreciated. He had a tendency to appear out of nowhere but because he was an incredibly hard worker no one was complaining.

And finally we have Jellal the baby of the 3 and the one that didn't quite fits his father model imagine, which is weird because the guy was a child prodigy with an IQ just under Einstein. He spent school life being stressed and nervous trying to live up to his brothers, he didn't have many friend and a lot them were musical instruments unfortunately his father didn't really approve the artist lifestyle, in all fairness Sieghart didn't really approve of a lot of Jellal's friends or the things that he did eventually he just stopped caring.

And isn't that the recipe for a happy family life and a good relationship with your siblings?

No.

"So little brother, I heard you have a 'gig' this evening " Siegrain said sitting down at his desk yet still managing to look down at the man standing in front of him.

Jellal didn't care much, he was used to it, "yeah, it's for my friends engagement party, what of it?"

Sieg smiled one of those smiles that screamed 'it's time for you to start worrying'. "Oh it's nothng I was just thinking I might pop down and have a look." There it was.

Jellal smirked a 'saw that coming' smirk, "And why would you want to come?" Sieg opened his mouth to answer but was cut off, "and anyways you wouldn't get in it's invitation only."

The younger has a weird sense of pride after he managed his older brother speechless, Siegrain was never speechless he just waited for the right time to speak.

Which would be now.

"They'd let me, I mean all I'd have to do is draw on that dumb tattoo, I'd probably wear it better too."

Thos would be the norm, Sieg would feed his ego if there was nobody to feed it for him.

"Sieg, what is it that you want me to do?"

He looked Jellal dead in the eye and said, "nothing, you can go home and have the day off."

And wasn't our favourite bluenette shell shocked, "Wait. What?"

"Go home."

Jellal wasn't sure wheather to be happy or annoyed, "and you didn't think to, you know, phone, text, or even email me! I live on the other side of the city, not cool."

"You should be thanking me, now you have time to reherse for later," his smile now had something sinister about it now, but then he forgot that his older brother was sadist. He walked out, got out his phone and rang a good friend of his.

"Hey, Laxus? You busy?"

* * *

**Ok chapter 3 is finito, hope you liked it**

**rnr**

**Until next time**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
